1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of adsorption-separation technology, and more particularly, to an adsorption-separation device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, all of the adsorption pipes in the known adsorption-separation devices can't be disassembled, and most of the adsorption pipes are integratedly formed, which makes it impossible to replace the adsorption pipes or adsorption materials therein by users. During the replacement of the adsorption materials, special tools are needed to suck original waste materials out from the adsorption-separation device. When new adsorption materials are filled, the filling operation is also only performed on the adsorption-separation device. Not only the operations are very inconvenient, but also adsorption performance of the adsorption-separation device is reduced due to the loose fill. Furthermore, maintenance costs of the adsorption-separation device will be increased and the continuous operation performance will be affected.